Turbine engine exhaust assemblies, e.g. for commercial airliners, form a nozzle for the high temperature exhaust air of the engine to generate thrust. Exhaust assemblies typically include a center body surrounded by an annular nozzle. The engine exhaust stream exits the engine's turbine stage through an annular passageway. The center body and the annular nozzle form an annular passageway between which conforms to the annular exhaust stream from the engine.
Exhaust center bodies are subject to the extreme heat of the exhaust stream. As the maximum temperatures of exhaust streams are trending higher, ceramic matrix composite (CMC) materials and other high temperature capability materials have been proposed as materials for forming exhaust assemblies. However, new designs for center bodies may be necessary or helpful in order to facilitate the use of materials such as CMCs, especially if the CMC is only used for a portion of the center body and differences in coefficients of thermal expansion exist between the dissimilar materials.